Ultraman Beast (Emgaltan)
Ultraman Beast/Yoshiya Shiba is an Ultra born on Earth instead of the Land of Light. He is the main hero of his series. Appearance In his base Ultraman Beast looks like a fusion between Ultraman Orb: Thunder Breastar and Ultraman Geed: Primitive. Personality For the most part, Yoshiya tries to get through life and doesn't like the job he currently works at. Beyond that, he's a good person. He enjoys talking to people and watching TV. Yoshiya doesn't have very many friends, and so is protective of the ones he does have, defending them if required. During times of his own tragedy, he can pity himself a too much until being reminded by Tani's encouragement. History Ultraman Ancient TBA Pre-Beast Yoshiya Shiba was man of creative passion. He wanted to create worlds of wonder for other people to experience. He went to college for skills in advanced programming, and applied for a job at a video game company as a game programmer. It seemed as if nothing could stop him from achieving his dream, that was until he found out what job he got. They had hired him as their file manager. Yoshiya was more than disappointed at this, but he had to work the job anyway because of the money he had poured into it. Ultraman Beast About a year after getting the job, Yoshiya's low cost apartment building that he lived in was attacked by a giant monster known as Demonicon. He quickly escaped from his apartment, and was chased down the street after witnessing his home's destruction. He eventually hid in an abandoned restaurant. Demonicon was lost and searched for him until firing it's horn beam across the entire area. It was going to do that again when opposition against it came, the military. They combated the destruction beast while Yoshiya sneaked off to stay at his friend Tani's house. At Tani's house, Yoshiya asked if he could stay and was given a solid yes. They watched the news while Eimi made tea for everyone. They heard the accounts of various rampage victims until it was reported that Demonicon had went underground. Profile Stats * Human Disguise: Yoshiya Shiba * Age: 25 years * Height: 53m * Weight: 35,000 tons * Place of Origin: Earth Body Features * Color Timer: Beast has a standard Color Timer. It is not clear whether he possesses the three-minute rule or it works more similarly to a Life Gauge. * Ultra Skin: Beast has the standard Ultra Skin, however, due to his nature as a hybrid, it is weaker than that of a pure Ultra. His kaiju forms help to circumvent this. * Forehead Crystal: Beast has a crystal on his forehead, which changes color depending on the form he takes. * Eyes: Beast has red eyes, which is strange for a light Ultra. Forms - Kaiju Forms= Beast's most commonly used forms, using his Riser and the power of a a Kaiju Capsule. - Magnetic Segment= Magnetic Segment Magnetic Segment is Beast's magnetism-based form, which uses assets of Antlar. It will appear in episode 6. Body Features * Mandible Pincers: In Magnetic Segment, Beast inherits the same mandibles as Antlar, which he can use to the same effect. Techniques Special * Metallic Screech: Magnetic Segment's finishing attack. The Metallic Screech is a magnetic vortex fired from Beast's hands, which rips apart anything it collides with. * Pincer Beam: Beast can fire an energy stream from his mandibles, similar to Gorg Antlar. * Magnetic Bomber: Magnetic Segment's second, more powerful finisher. Using his mandibles, Beast charges up a ball of electromagnetic energy, then launches it at the opponent with a lunge of his head, where it enlarges and engulfs the opponent before crushing in on them, imploding them. Physical * Pincer Slice: Beast's mandibles are charged with energy, and he cuts into the opponent with them. Other * Exxo Field: Beast can summon a small energy wall to defend against weak energy attacks such as fire breath, small disks, and unstable rays. Abilities * Magne-Kinesis: In this form, Beast has the ability to mildly manipulate magnetic fields, and cause enemies to be attracted to other things. ** Magne-Vitation: Using the same magnetic field, Beast can levitate/fly through the air. * Durability: Similar to Antlar itself, Beast's durability is increased, as he can survive the beams of other Ultras easily. * Burrowing: Beast is able to burrow underground at high speeds. - Armored Wraith= Armored Wraith This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Inpelizer. It first appears in Episode 12. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Molten Iron Master= Molten Iron Master Molten Iron Master is Beast's sword/fire-based form, which uses assets of Demaaga. It first appears in Episode 15. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * Magnarium Sword: Beast in this form is automatically armed with a sword capable of slashing enemies. Abilities * TBA - Three Faced Fiend= Three Faced Fiend This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Galberos. It is likely to appear in Ultraman Beast The Movie. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Negi-Striker= Negi-Striker This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Crescent. It is likely to appear in Ultraman Beast The Movie. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Toxic Shooter= Toxic Shooter Toxic Shooter is Beast's poison-based speed form, which uses assets of the Ultra Beast, Naganadel, earning this form the nickname "Ultraman Ultra Beast" by Lightning and Renius. It first appears in the crossover, Into Ultra Space. Body Features * Space Stingers: In Toxic Shooter, Beast gains a pair of wrist-mounted blades modeled after Naganadel's Poison Pin. Techniques Special * Toxic Thrust: Toxic Shooter's finishing attack. Beast charges purple energy into the Space Stingers and then clicks them together, outstretching them to fire a powerful shockwave beam. * Wind Guillotine: Beast swings the Space Stingers at high speeds, generating one or more blades of air which fly at the opponent, cutting into and possibly stunning them. Physical * Rapid Slash: Using his increased speed, Beast can perform high-speed slashes or jabs with the Space Stingers. * Poison Sting: By stabbing the opponent with the Space Stingers, Beast can inject a deadly toxin into their body which can kill them in minutes. Other * Adhesive Poison: From the Space Stingers, Beast can spray a glowing, sticky, poisonous liquid. This can both trap the target and physically weaken them. Based on Naganadel's own signature ability. ** Toxin Bomb: Beast can throw a purple bubble at the opponent, which explodes and drenches them in adhesive poison. Abilities * Speed: Beast's land and flight speed are greatly increased in this form. - Unjust Judge= Unjust Judge Unjust Judge is Beast's whip/beam-based form, which uses assets of Galactron. It first appears in the crossover, Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!. Body Features TBA Techniques Special TBA Physical TBA Other TBA Abilities TBA - Barrier Warrior= Barrier Warrior Barrier Warrior is Beast's defense-based form form, which uses assets of Kingsaurus III. It first appears in OrbGeed Taisen. Body Features TBA Techniques Special TBA Physical TBA Other TBA Abilities TBA }} }} Devices Ultraman Beast has a few items he uses to do various things. The Riser The Riser is a common device for many recent ultras such as Ginga, X, Orb, and Geed. It scans different items like Spark Dolls, Kaiju Cards, and Kaiju Capsules. He scans 1 -2 kaiju capsules to become his various forms. Kaiju Capsules Ultraman Beast has many kaiju capsules he uses in his forms. His capsules are listed here. * Capsule Monster: Miclas (Acquired in episode 2) * Magnetic Monster: Antlar (Acquired in episode 2) * Unparalleled Iron God: Inpelizer (Acquired in episode 12) * Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga (Acquired in episode 15) * Fiendish Type Beast: Galberos (Acquired at an unknown time between episode 30 and the movie) * Moon Ring Monster: Crescent (Acquired at an unknown time between episode 30 and the movie) * Poison Pin Monster: Naganadel (Acquired in Into Ultra Space) Trap Capsules Trap Capsules are special kaiju capsules modified by SOTH meant to capture monsters. Permission Things Anyone who uses this character is allowed to make new forms and powers to existing forms. Trivia *Design By Furnozilla Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:OrbGeeds